ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinjiro Unchou
Shinjiro Unchou is a martial arts prodigy and the younger brother of Kan'u Unchou. Appearance Personality A serious and smart individual. Shinjiro is calm and collected under the most dire of circumstances. It appears to be in his nature to attempt to defuse conflicts through words at first before dealing blows. By his own admission, Shinjiro has spent most of his time focusing on improving his skills. This is a guy who practiced the basic punch and the basic kick a thousand times a day from the time when he began to walk. Because of this though he is wise for his age, he appears to be isolated from social connection to those around him and unused to conversation with people his own age, he has an inverted, clean and straight disposition which seems to allow him to look at most things objectively- such as the many goings on in the Kanto region. Other aspects of Shinjiro's personality is that he respect for his sister and how she is the only one who can change his icy disengaged style to a more determined one when they spar. His objectives and personal aims in the Ikkitousen battles are unknown, although it is certain that he is a genius martial artist he never clearly shows off what his own intents are, other than stabilizing the gap between the normal and the martial world. He believes that anyone can become stronger, even the ones without talent; everything depends on how much sweat, tears, blood and countless hours of training one is willing to pay. Abilities So-Chun is considered a genius. He seems to rely on technical skill, on which he is extremely proficient. This is a guy who practiced the basic punch and the basic kick a thousand times a day from the time when he began to walk. As is expected of someone of his position his distribution of Ki is natural. He can stop a punch strong enough to break stone with relative ease. His speed and skills are off the radar, he is fast enough to execute moves that are hard to react to. He is strong enough to crush a wooden board by compressing both ends causing the wood to unravel into shreds.[4] Techniques Heavenly Way Punch: The force of this attack is so great it can send an opponent flying and imbed them into any physical structure the opponent crashes into. It is said that it is almost impossible to take the blow and survive.[5] ' ' Strong Metal Hand: A technique in which a practitioner trains his hands and fingers to be able to rip flesh, bones and even steel. The technique has ten ranks, and it takes years of training to master the necessary hardening. Supersonic Fist: An unnamed, almost indiscernible, barrage of incredibly swift blows. Mukuuken (無空拳; lit. Strong Forged Fist Technique, CMX translation: "Empty Fist"): Mukuuken is a Chinese martial art and is widely considered the 'ultimate fist' for the fact that the fist strikes without the conscious will to strike. Born solely through steady, daily training, punching even after strength has left the fist and the tendons and muscles tear. Only after countless numbers of repetitions, when the brain nor the spinal cord register the punch and the fist strikes of its own accord, would the 'fist' be considered complete. History A legend in the Kanto region. He''' 'received the title ''"The immortal" when he stormed Kyosho Academy and defeated all of their fighters to free his sister from Sousou. Notes He his based off of and replaces Shin Jin-Ho. ' ' Category:Characters Category:Quantum Chaos